


我必如雪崩再来 11

by bieshuohua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bieshuohua/pseuds/bieshuohua





	我必如雪崩再来 11

11

「何漫画是被自己的呓语声给唤醒的。他狼狈地从梦里爬出来，整个人都在冷汗的包裹中发抖，手指下意识地在虚空中一抓，立即被一双手温暖地握紧。」

这是何漫画第一次站在岸上，眼睁睁地看着惊恐地一路冲向海里的人，被突然掀起的巨浪打翻、携去，再无踪迹。

深层次的意识里，他仿佛知道是梦。何漫画低下头，动了动脚趾，细沙潮润的触感便迅速远离了他的感官。他是和少时的同伴们在一处，好似并没有什么奇怪，他们一如既往地勾肩搭背，轻狂笑骂，却在女孩被巨浪吞噬的瞬间感到心脏处传来剧烈的失重感。同伴们面对着迅速重归平静的海岸线慌了手脚，笑闹声戛然而止，霎时间只余恐怖的缄默。

何漫画为自己的恐惧而恐惧起来，潜意识里逼迫自己逃离梦境。他闭上眼睛，捂住脸，不去看身边白大神和吴所谓惨白的脸色，醒过来，他想，够了。这样已经够了。冰凉的液体渐渐在指缝中满溢，海水一样地，又咸又险。再这样下去他要被自己手心里的泪水淹死。

忽然间，手掌中的潮水退去，梦里的何漫画带着满面泪痕，猛然间回头望去——他依然在黑暗的海滩上，在距离他和同伴们几步远处，他看见一张熟悉的脸。

那张脸上全然是震惊、失望的神色。

何漫画是被自己的呓语声给唤醒的。他狼狈地从梦里爬出来，整个人都在冷汗的包裹中发抖，手指下意识地在虚空中一抓，立即被一双手温暖地握紧。

他猛地睁开了眼，映入眼中是一线暖黄色的光。

“是梦见我了吗？我听见你做着梦叫我名字。”撒兽医背对着窗帘漏进的微光，坐在他床边，像哄一个孩子那样温和无心地问，“怎么，我欺负你啦？”

何漫画用力一蹬床单，像鱼儿出水那样背靠着床头坐了起来。而后他就感到一只大手按在他头顶揉了揉他的头发。何漫画浑身打了个结实的冷颤，他至今依然对撒兽医的这个动作过于敏感，仿佛有意识地不想让大汗淋漓的自己沾脏他的手——那双对兽医来说应该有点洁癖的、最最干净的手。

“这床你睡着不舒服。”撒兽医抬起腿晃了两下床垫，对着何漫画水雾迷蒙的眼睛低声问，一出口却是陈述句。

何漫画借着点头的动作躲开他的手，一边用力揉着眼睛一边有些怔愣地问他几点了。撒兽医正走到窗边，拉开厚重的窗帘，把晨早的阳光放进来。何漫画一睁开眼便觉得眩目，又连忙闭上了，用耳朵去找撒兽医回答给他的数字。撒兽医返回来他突然伸手拉住他的胳膊说，你，今天早点回来啊。

不知是因为他的话还是说话时的语气，撒兽医显然是被取悦到，男人好看的眉眼都扬起来，愉快地说那今晚咱们换一下房间，客卧这个床你睡不惯，试试我的。

早餐的培根鸡蛋一不小心就煎糊了一半。撒兽医抬着一边肩膀夹电话，匆匆忙忙地举着铲子关火。何漫画从浴室里出来，正看到他把没煎坏的蛋和培根往何漫画的餐盘里挑，他电话还没挂断，歪着头在那一心二用地听人说着什么。何漫画走过来要帮忙接过他手里的铲子，撒兽医也没跟他推让，一闪身就挪了开去，何漫画听见拖鞋声飞快地踏进了主卧的门，接着咔哒一声，门被顺手带上了。

何漫画被一种不明原因的情绪击中，他感到自己没来由地起床气上头，手里握着仍留有撒兽医体温的锅铲，长长呼出一口气，胸口处却还是憋闷着，毫无作用。

撒兽医放下电话再出来的时候何漫画已经出门了，桌上好好地放着没煎坏的那份早餐，还有一张写着“记得早归”的纸条。撒兽医把那四个字翻来覆去地看了几分钟，才勉强收拾好表情，把纸条收进贴着前心的口袋里。

撒兽医的确想过两人久居一个屋檐下，迟早会再滚到床上去，却没想到才第二晚就发展成这样。

兽医做一台手术并不比人医轻松。在何漫画要求他早归的这一天撒兽医邪了门似的忙，往常没什么事做的时候，他除了偶尔投喂动物，给寄养的狗剪剪指甲，病猫量量体温之外，有大把的清闲时间睡觉上网或者和实习生们侃大山。在撒兽医的记忆里，自己上一次这么忙碌还是短居在另外一个城市的时候，那天他也是这样一进家门就迫不及待地奔床去，灯也不开就等着一头栽倒在熟悉的枕头上睡死。

他居然被袭击了。这是撒兽医后背猛然撞上门板时，冒出来的第一个念头。

这的确是我家，自己的房间里。这是他睁开眼对着一片黑暗确定的第二个念头。

身体疲惫时，慌乱的情绪还没有应激性传达到大脑，他的嘴唇就抢先被人噙住，对面人牙尖齿利地啃咬他的唇，呼吸又热又重地喷在他的嘴里。

“你的床归我了，忘了吗？你早上亲口答应的，是你闯进我的屋子了。”何漫画好像知道他脑子里生锈的齿轮在转着什么念头，在一个热情的深吻之后捂住他的嘴，一个瞒哄诱人的姿态。撒兽医睁大眼睛，试图看清何漫画在变淡的黑暗中慢慢有迹可循的脸。

“你很累。”何漫画忽然间凑上来蹭了蹭他的鼻子，很温柔地说。与此同时他的手轻轻摩挲着他的额角，手指插进他的发丛。他的手和他呼出的气息一样烫——若非如此撒兽医几乎要怀疑他在发烧。何漫画整个人的状态都很奇怪，而自己也很奇怪，在这样荒唐的境遇里他全部的精神居然只关注着何漫画慢慢滑向他身下的动作。他硬的顺理成章又莫名其妙，何漫画把他精神抖擞的一根从裤子里解放出来的时候，距离他断言他“很累”甚至还没有过去半分钟。

撒兽医的神智是被敏感处滑腻的触觉惊醒的。他从肺最深处急喘了口气，险些叫出声。他上半身小幅度地后仰，肩胛顶上背后的门板。何漫画像是察觉到他躲避的意思，手绕到后面抓他腰臀上的肉，一鼓作气向前含了一个深喉。

这下他腰跟着一抖，真叫出来了，从胸膛里震出的一声“哎”，气音从嗓子里窜出来，有些失真。跪着的人像得到莫大的鼓励，小心翼翼地把他那根沉甸甸的东西慢慢吐出来，在只剩一个头部的时候又吮吸棒棒糖一样吸着气快速地含进去。

撒兽医的两只手早在他被舔弄冠头的时候就在何漫画肩上警告似的捏紧，而何漫画今晚像是打定了主意要玩火，任他怎么暗示也不理，专心致志地给他口。何漫画的技术并不算熟，认真吞吐了几次之后被磨得嘴巴发酸，动作时就有些收不住牙齿。撒兽医被他刮蹭得心惊胆战，终于在柱身传来难以言喻的刺痛时他按在人肩头的手掌一翻，扣住何漫画的下颌把自己抽了出来。

何漫画像是一下子就委屈了，下巴被方才口交时带出的涎液沾得湿滑，撒兽医不用力几乎要捏不住，更何况他从阴茎被抽出去的那一刻就开始颤抖，撒兽医发现他好像快要哭了。

“起来。”撒兽医叹口气，伸手拽他的胳膊，拉不动，何漫画像是有意和他作对。

撒兽医拿他没办法，何漫画还没掉泪他的心就先塌了。他从背后环住何漫画的腋下把人架起来，像抱一只小猫似的，一直带到床上去。何漫画在被抱起来的时候还很温顺，腿一接触到床沿才想起挣扎，但这时已经晚了，撒兽医把他正面朝下地压在了床上，脱了他的裤子从上方覆住他，一只膝盖顶进他的大腿之间，半强迫地分开了他的腿。

“别从后面……不要……”何漫画摇着头，狼狈地拔高了声音抗议，他整个人已经被抱着腰弓起来贴在身后人的怀里，他记得这个位置可以进得多么深。

“自己都准备好了，怎么不要？”撒兽医一摸他后面才注意到何漫画的后穴已经被他事先开拓过了，湿滑软烂的一片。何漫画这坏小猫耍他流氓都是有备而来。撒兽医像被夺走了一部分有趣的体验似的有些忿忿，感觉自己才稍一打盹掌控权就被接二连三的挑战，他忍不住俯身叼住何漫画后颈的一块软肉，在人惊喘的间隙把两根手指从后穴挤了进去。

层层叠叠的软肉包裹住指节，何漫画张大了嘴，像受了特别的刺激似的，仰起头绵长地啊了一声，下身穴肉一缩一缩地夹着闯入的异物，像拒绝又像求欢。撒兽医的手此时此刻完全不能拯救他，即使是被抠挖到内壁上敏感的那一点。撒兽医感觉到怀里的人很大幅度地一抖，伸出去抚慰他前端的手却被何漫画猛地握住了。

他在人身前身后作乱的两只手都停下了动作，一阵诡异的沉默里何漫画只是死死地攥着他手，不肯让他再碰一下前面。撒兽医在两人渐趋相同的呼吸频率里忽然领会了他的意思，他把人抱得远了一点，抽出插在人后穴的手指，换成自己那根凶器，匀速不间断地肏了进去。

何漫画用力咬着嘴唇，整个插入的过程里硬是没出声，撒兽医扣着他的膝弯让他跪起来，把自己抽出了一段，再摆腰又重又狠地操回去，囊袋拍击在臀肉上，发出响亮的“啪”的一声。

他每肏一下身下的人就颤抖着绞紧几分，咬得撒兽医头皮一阵阵发麻，手上便不收力，死死钳住人的胯骨，逐渐加快了顶弄的速度。何漫画还从先前的频率里缓不过来，呼吸节奏骤然被打乱了，发出一连串被撞散的嗯啊声，刚撑好的膝盖也开始往两边打滑，只靠着撒兽医的钳制才不至于塌下去。

何漫画整个人被操得熟透一样的红，肌肤相贴渡过来源源不断的热。有那么一瞬间撒兽医怕他烧得渴死了，便一路向他唇角试探地亲吻过去。何漫画以为他终于肯换一个姿势，下面还吃着他的东西就要借着接吻的姿势翻身，性器因此而插入到更刁钻的角度，令两人都始料未及地呻吟了一声。何漫画本想缠上他脖子的手臂软绵绵地跌落下来，小腹痉挛着一抖一抖地射了。

何漫画身上的T恤还没有脱，浸了汗便老实不客气地把底下的肌肤起伏暴露出来，撒兽医把这件聊胜于无的衣服一路向上卷，俯身在何漫画的唇上亲了一下，命令道：“自己咬着。”何漫画方才乖乖地张嘴去衔，就眯住了眼蹬腿，从喉咙深处哽咽着发出难以忍耐的“呜”声。

撒兽医满意地从他红肿的胸前抬起头，又故意嘬了好大的一声，“不许掉了。”他用眼神去警告他，何漫画眼睛里泛泪，牙齿听话地用力咬合，布料被他叼在嘴里起了潮热的皱褶。“乖。”撒兽医夸奖他，把他刚射过疲软的性器和自己的硬热拢在一块有节奏地撸动，同时粗糙的舌面绕着他敏感的乳粒打圈，不时奖励地吮吻一下，这样何漫画很快又硬了，上面和下面都是，他彻底被撒兽医弄爽弄舒服了，眼里泪水含了一会儿兀自顺着眼角流下来，目光都是散的，脚趾蜷着，慢慢把腿分开，屈起来去蹭撒兽医精瘦的腰。

撒兽医抬起他的腿根，又一次把自己插了进去。他还没有射过，粗硬的一根比何漫画的体温还要高了，何漫画被他撑得满满当当，心尖上痒酥酥地，呻吟声被咬着布料的动作压抑成破碎的气音，比直接叫出来还要淫荡几分。他这样撒兽医连九浅一深都不顾了，凭着感觉在那要命的点上狠凿了几十下，何漫画颤着身子挨了没几下，就再也叼不住嘴里的衣服，在它散落回身上之前就被撒兽医一把掀上去脱掉。他立刻找替代似的，在撒兽医的肩肉上咬出深深的齿痕，前端性器跟着被操得耸动的身体可怜兮兮地晃，头部蹭到撒兽医腹部绷紧的肌肉上，留下斑驳淫靡的湿痕。

这场由何漫画起始的性爱终于是以撒兽医喜欢的方式结束。高潮之前何漫画已经又对着他射了一回，他嗓子喊哑，眼泪和精水流尽，完全没有力气了，两条腿不知廉耻地大张，脚跟落在撒兽医后腰要掉不掉地晃，只剩被操得红肿的穴肉还在痉挛地收缩着，迎接他最后的一阵狂操猛干。

撒兽医用最后一丝自制力在最后关头把自己拔出来，没有内射。何漫画喘着气把自己埋进他的胸口，把脸颊凑近他掌心里，小动物一样示好地舔他的指尖。他或许是觉得自己喜欢这样。撒兽医心里发软，动了动手指蹭他绵软滑腻的唇舌，蹭着蹭着就忍不住贴着吻上去。何漫画和他接吻的时候下巴微仰，眼睛满足地眯起来，是很动情的那种吻法。撒兽医放空精神和他投入地亲了一会儿，才后知后觉身上的疲惫卷土重来。

何漫画把他的脑袋枕在自己肚子上，在他即将睡着的时候何漫画忽然震动了一下，哑着嗓子诶了一声：“你怎么把视频给删了？”

撒兽医不很情愿地抬起眼皮，见何漫画正握着自己的手机，过亮的屏幕荧光打在他情事后有些红肿的眼睛上，看不清是什么表情。

何漫画问的是今天他接收之后就顺手拖进回收站的一段猫咪的日常录像——之前领养黑猫的女士临走时答应的，会经常给他发猫咪近况。

“不看，没意义。”撒兽医动了动，换了个更舒服的倚靠姿势。何漫画听了半天没说话，撒兽医逼着自己动脑子想了想，又加了一句：“要是腿没治好，她肯定会再送回来。”

“……我还以为你挺喜欢它的。”又过了一会何漫画才闷闷地说，“送走了你又不关心它。”

“它已经不是我的猫了，对吗？那我为什么还要得知它的近况？”撒兽医在他肚子上长吸了一口气，语速迟缓，逻辑缜密地说，“人的心也没有多大，难道不是应该留位置给那些还属于你的、还需要你保护和照顾的东西吗？”

说完他把何漫画的一只手拉到唇边亲了亲，很快地睡着了。


End file.
